100 Themes - One Piece
by CrazyCharlette-Real Reloaded
Summary: 100 themes to do with my One Piece OCs.
1. Introduction

**100 themes to do with my One Piece OCs.**

**OP - Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Amity nervously gulped as she took a trembling step towards the large building. Feeling Garp's hand budge against her, she tottered on, staring up at the huge facility.

"I-is that the Marine Headquarters?" she asked, awe creeping into her trembling tone.

She heard the loud laugh of the man ring in her ears. "Yes, little Amity! I introduce you to Marineford, your new home!"


	2. Love

**Number 2 - Love**

**One Piece - Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Clarion laughed as she tackled Kidd, bowling him over and earning a grunt from the man. He growled, glaring at the woman clinging to his neck.

"Crazy bitch," he grumbled, yet making no move to shove her off. Instead, he simply shuffled his position until she was across his torso, resting her head on his muscular chest.

She stuck her tongue out. "I'm your crazy bitch, Kidd. Don't forget it."

He raised a dubious eyebrow. "Even in bed...?"

The subsequent slap echoed across the ship, and a stream of curses flew past Kidd's purple lips. "Damn woman" "Crazy bitch" and a few others were mixed in there as well.

Killer sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't understand the love between his captain and Clarion. The love was a rather twisted one, but it was still love.


	3. Light

**One Piece - Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

The stunning brilliance of it blinded her, and a harsh cry issued forth from her mouth. Coco shied away, slapping her hands to her lavender eyes.

"It's really bright, huh?" a young Hody Jones commented beside her, glancing at his companion. The mermaid managed a small nod.

"It's so much brighter than what I had imagined," she whispered, peeking from the confines of her fingers. Staring around her in awe, the water glimmered with a magical essence, and the fishes' scales sparkled like jewels.

Having been lurking in the dark depths of the Fishman District, Coco had never seen real light in the early stages of her life. Even as a child she never strayed from the alleys of the district. So when Jones had suggested going to the main island, she happily accepted.

Eyes now adjusted, the mermaid dropped her arms and gazed at the beauty of the lit sea. it was so beautiful and bright; a stark contrast from the dim and dark Fishman District. She envied the other merfolk; they all were born to this dazzling light, while she saw darkness at birth.

"I'll never forget light, Hody," Coco firmly stated, looking at him with a grateful look on her face. "Thanks."

He grunted, kicking a stone with his hands in his pockets. "Welcome."


	4. Dark

**One Piece - Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Steadying her breathing, Asphodel tentatively took one step forward, the toe of her boot nudging the gravelly ground. She flinched at the sudden drop in front of her, but a reassuring hand calmed her. It took her hand and guided her down the carved steps, across the rocky landscape and over and over again until she was familiar with the territory.

She knew the location off by heart. She was born there; raised there. It was natural for her to memorise the island's secrets by know.

She just didn't know where to look.

Having been robbed of her vision by the life-threatening virus that ravaged her body, Asphodel woke up one day to see that her world had been plunged into darkness. Nothing terrified her more than the loss of her vision; it took her a while to accept the fact. All her senses remained sharp and acute, and she relied on them more than ever.

"That's enough for today, Asphodel," the woman beside her gently said, guiding her back to the city. "We'll continue tomorrow. You'll see things in a new light eventually."

But despite the comforting words and soothing tone, she knew darkness would be her world forever.


	5. Rot

**One Piece - Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

Picking his way through the debris, Nero had never felt so rotten in his whole life. His insides churned violently, and he mentally reeled from the stink of blood and death that tainted the air. Gingerly fingering the sheathed scimitar on his hip out of habit, his dark eyes landed on a gutted corpse with entrails scattered over the floor like some kind of twisted mural. Whirling around and feeling his gut heave, he emptied his stomach onto the bloodied ground and coughed, wiping his mouth with his scruffy sleeve. The air itself was rotten beyond help and he held a handkerchief to his nose.

There had been so much bloodshed and violence over the past few days. The town had been completely obliterated by pirates, and they had spared no-one. Only by good luck did Nero survive; he had been out of town on several errands. Upon returning, the sight of carnage had sickened him to the very core of his being.

A crunch came from his boot, and he risked a downwards glance and felt his insides twist into a knot. The hollow gaze of his cousin stared back at him, and to his horror he realised that he had stepped onto her torso. Backing off, he felt the lifeless stare burn into his skull. The knot in his gut twisted more when he saw the exposed bone on her spread arms and the flesh that was hanging by mere threads. Her fingers reached outwards, as if beckoning for help.

And to think that this hell had happened simply because he had taken the pirates' gold without knowing.

God, he felt rotten to the bone.


	6. Break

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**_AU_**

* * *

Hearing silence instead of the usual sound of burning flames or bubbling chemicals drifting down the staircase, Doflamingo raised his brow. Glancing at the sleeping figure of Law curled up on the sofa with his dog, Bepo, his lips tugged into a surreptitious smile and trudged up the staircase, his feathery pink coat flying out behind him. Adjusting his shades, he crossed the spacious room approached the whitewashed door and gave it a few tentative knocks.

"You in there, darling?" he drawled, expecting a snappy answer or a scoff. Instead, he heard the gentle sound of light snoring. Curious, he opened the door to be welcomed by a rather cute sight.

Amity's head rested on a huge stack of paperwork, eyes closed and glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Her arm was draped across a second stack of paperwork, clutching it tightly while her body retained a sitting position in the cushioned chair she sat in. Straight, navy blue locks of hair were strewn across the off-white paper, framing her face.

Smirking at the sight, Doflamingo padded across to her and surveyed her. Noting the dark shadows under her eyes, he pried her arm off the paperwork and gently picked her up bridal style. She didn't stir.

Setting her down delicately on the sofa, he grasped the woollen blanket nearby and draped it over her. A fond smile crossed his lips.

"Take a break, darling. You need it."


	7. Heaven

**One Piece - Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

Humming a ditty, Clarion continued to polish Tsume, running the cloth up and down the length of the twin swords. Placing the cloth down on the table, she picked up a bottle of solution and dipped another cloth into it before proceeding to clean the blades.

Curtis, who was beside her, quietly cleaned his chokutou with equal care. He was content to listen to his captain hum away, while he focused on his blade.

He suddenly looked up at her and asked abruptly, "Captain, what do you think heaven is?"

She stopped, placing the cloth down and gazing at him interestingly. Moving her stare to the ceiling of the crow's nest, she pondered the question, tilting her head.

Clarion finally answered. "I believe heaven is a place where it's in the sky, but not..._in _the sky, if you get what I mean. Sorta like halfway. I think the dead stay there like in this fancy place, but not too fancy and look down on us while sipping wine/whiskey/water/whatever. And that they have dead Den-Den Mushis to communicate with each other and they have okamas that throw crazy parties."

Snickering upon seeing his deadpan expression, she waved her hand and dismissed her theory. "No. I believe that heaven is something that's unique to everyone. My heaven is my old seaside house, with my mum and sis. Dad and Johnny too, if that's so. And everything is just like how it was back then."

Nodding thoughtfully, Curtis resumed his cleaning while pondering her answer. "That's an interesting take on heaven, Captain."


	8. Away

**One Piece - Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

Flinching slightly at the loud outbursts, Coco uneasily swam a little distance off, gingerly glancing at Hody and his gang. Their hymns for fishmen and the inferiority of humans put her off a little, and she gazed at them with tentative violet eyes.

As she had come to spend more and more time with Hody and his gang, she discovered that their overall outlook on fishmen being the superior race bordered on worship, and the inferiority of humans being their thriving source. Yes, Coco hated humans for what they had done to her parents, yet she held no hatred for the whole race. It wasn't right; holding an entire race accountable for the actions of one person.

Solemnly, she glanced at them before turning her attention to the small doorway of the hideout. It was so close; with two strokes of her tail she could easily slip away unnoticed. Stealing a look at the rowdy gang, she noticed that Hody was missing. Biting her lip, she turned around only to be greeted by the sullen face of Hody gazing back at her.

Jumping slightly, she swallowed the sudden knot in her throat and attempted to explain. He held up a hand, silencing her.

"Go ahead," he grunted, gesturing to the door. "I don't mind; I always knew you wouldn't be tough enough."

A wan smile appeared on her face, and Coco swam forwards before enveloping him in a sudden hug. "Thanks," she whispered, before letting go and gazing at him soberly. After a few moments, she turned tail and swam away.


	9. Cut

**One Piece - Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

Hissing, Clarion jumped back and nursed the wound on her arm. The thin red ribbon stretched from her shoulder to her elbow, and it stung whenever she touched it. Glancing at the wayward knife, she frowned.

"Hey Boxie," she called out, stopping the shipwright in her track. "Who put this knife here?"

Scuttling over, the redhead gazed at the knife resting on the crate before cocking her head. "To be honest, I don't know," she softly replied.

Pursing her lips, Clarion nodded her thanks before dismissing her with a flick of her wrist. Seeing Curtis walk by, she called him over.

"Curtis, do you happen to know who left this knife here that cut me?!"

He blinked, before staring at her with his usual deadpan expression. "You left it there the day before, Captain. So speaking in terms of technicality, you cut yourself."

Furiously blushing, she pocketed the knife and hurried away to tend to her cut.


	10. Breathe

**One Piece - Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

Feeling her lungs suddenly constrict and her windpipe close up in a matter of seconds, Asphodel squeezed her eyes shut in agony, crashing to the floor. Several men rushed to her aid, obviously in shock and panic.

"Medical help!" Thatch yelled, gripping her shoulders tightly and supporting her. "Medical help!"

Several nurses ran over, fussing over her. Asphodel brushed them away, mouthing the words _I'm fine_ over and over again.

"No you're not!" Ace retorted, beckoning for the nurses to help her. "Having a freak asthma attack is not fine!"

She scowled and opened her mouth to snap back, but a coughing fit drove her to the ground. Ace frowned, his freckles crinkling.

Marco heaved her onto his back and carried her over to the sick bay, followed by a horde of worried pirates that constantly asked what was happening to her. Even Whitebeard accompanied them, who was deeply concerned about one of his daughters. Thatch shooed them away leaving only Ace and Whitebeard there, anxious and worried.

The nurses sharply told them to stay outside, and they rushed Asphodel into the bay, who was still hacking and coughing for air.

"Breathe!" one of them commanded, while the others hurriedly assembled equipment. "Breathe, Asphodel!"

Clawing at her throat, her body still showed no signs of loosening up and for all she was worth, desperately tried to breathe.


End file.
